Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {4} & {-2} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {1} & {-1} \\ {1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{3} & {4}-{1} \\ {4}-{1} & {-2}-{-1} \\ {1}-{1} & {1}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4} & {3} \\ {3} & {-1} \\ {0} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$